


What Truly Matters

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks and Trevor decide to reveal their relationship to the public and Aleks couldn’t be more nervous.





	What Truly Matters

They’d been planning this for a while now and though it started accidentally, they thought it might be for the best. It started one day when Aleks was streaming. While answering questions in chat, he’d accidentally revealed that he was dating someone. It was a simple slip up. Something about how he wouldn’t be able to stream on the upcoming Friday because he had a date. He’d tried to move on and hoped no one caught it, but, of course, everyone did.

If it were any other time, he would have gladly admitted that he was seeing someone, but the sudden, constant questions of “Who’s the lucky girl” and “Can we see her” got to him. He had no idea what to say, so he tried to avoid those questions until a later date.

It wasn’t until a few streams later that he addressed it. He wasn’t specific, didn’t even use pronouns, but he’d said they were taking it slow and maybe they would see who he was dating sometime soon. He was nervous, to say the least. He didn’t know what people would think if they knew he was dating Trevor and normally he wouldn’t give a shit what other people thought, but...this was different.

He went to Trevor with the idea of revealing their relationship on screen, maybe with a little surprise or gag involved, maybe not. It would be on stream, nothing big. Trevor was hesitant, as Aleks knew he would be, but they decided that if they were ever going to announce their relationship to fans, this is how it would be. And it would get everyone off of Aleks’s back. Aleks procrastinated it a long while, maybe around a month. He was too indecisive, too nervous. Every time he streamed, he would come up with an excuse not to do the reveal just yet. Then, in one stream, everyone saw a figure walk past in the background. No one could tell it was Trevor. Hell, it’d only been for a split second. Some people said it was a ghost, but most said it was his mystery girlfriend. Well, they were partially right.

It was then that Aleks had promised them that next stream, he would show the chat who he was dating.

Aleks initially never wanted to stream again. He wanted to pretend he never said it and let his life go on because he’s an idiot who really just promised thousands of people he’d do something he was extremely anxious about. After talking with Trevor and making some time, he finally did another stream after about a week and a half.

The chat was hyped. He hadn’t meant to drag it out so long, to bait the chat, to hype it so much. It’d accumulated by itself. Many of the messages asked about his girlfriend, some (jokingly) about his boyfriend, and the others didn’t give much of a shit about his love life. Kudos to them.

Aleks played a game for a good while before he’d decided to take a break. He answered some questions in chat, talked a little about what was going on at Cow Chop, and then finally decided to segway over to the reason why he’d held the stream off so long in the first place.

“Alright, I think I’ve kept you guys waiting long enough.” He rubbed his hands together and chat erupted in excitement and eagerness, a need to know what he had refused to tell them. “I’ll be right back.” He took off his headphones and got up from his chair. He went to the bedroom, where Trevor had been waiting.

“We’re doing this?” Trevor asked and stood up from the bed, adjusting his glasses.

“I guess we are.” Aleks chuckled nervously. His heart was beating rapidly as he grabbed Trevor’s hand. He gave him a quick kiss to try to calm himself and Trevor squeezed his hand in reassurance. They walked together to where Aleks was streaming and Aleks had Trevor wait in the doorway. He switched his stream to a different screen, so everyone could see him better. He bit his lip nervously. “So, uh, I’ve got them right here.” He pointed. “Come on in front of the camera.”

Time seemed to move slower just for a second when Trevor left the doorway and started to walk over to him. Right when he stepped in front of the camera, that was the end of it. That was what everyone had wanted to know.

Trevor looked into the camera and gave a wave. “Hey.” He greeted with a smile and then looked to Aleks as if to ask, ‘That good?’

Aleks gave him a smile and glanced to chat. The chat delay was really fucking with his head right now. He waited as the chat caught up and what he saw hadn’t been what he’d expected. There were a few that said ‘I knew it!’ and even fewer that just said ‘lol,’ but the rest...they thought it was a joke? Now, Aleks even ten minutes ago would’ve loved to go along with that joke and pretend like it wasn’t real just to prolong the inevitable further, but his heart did not just nearly give out for no one to take him seriously.

Aleks looked to Trevor, who shrugged, and then to chat and then to the camera and then back to Trevor. He moved quickly, grabbing Trevor by the back of the neck to pull him in for a kiss. Trevor seemed a little tense, but he relaxed after a moment. Both of them accepted what was happening, that everyone was going to see them. Now they would know the truth for sure.

Aleks made sure to make the kiss last around 10 seconds not only because he loved how Trevor’s lips felt against his, but mostly because that would be enough time for him to get an immediate reaction from chat. When he pulled away, Trevor looked at him with that dumb smile on his face and Aleks smiled back. He pressed another kiss to his lips and then turned to the chat who finally realized what was happening. Many were surprised, some were a little disappointed, and others were hyped. It was then Aleks realized that he’d been stressing himself out for nothing. Most people wouldn’t care and sure, there was bound to be people who would try to get them down, but as long as he was happy, why did he care? Aleks looked at Trevor who still had that dorky smile on his face and he knew then that he couldn’t be any happier with where he was. That’s what truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this instead of going to sleep. Story of my life.


End file.
